


Hot Cocoa And A Warm Blanket

by Occasionally_Writing



Category: Given (Manga)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Sleeping Together, cuddling under blankets, hot cocoa making, sleeply cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 09:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20619086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Occasionally_Writing/pseuds/Occasionally_Writing
Summary: After band practice is over, Uenoyama brings Mafuyu back to his apartment, where he makes hot cocoa and the two finally get a chance to relax and be alone with each other.





	Hot Cocoa And A Warm Blanket

**Author's Note:**

> Whelp, this is the first time I have ever written for Given. I love the anime and I’ve been meaning to write for these two since I got into it. Like I said, this is my first time writing for them so I apologize if they’re not completely in character. Other than that, I hope everyone enjoys the fic! <3

It was a common occurrence now for the two band members. Every time their band practice was over, Akihiko and Haruki would go home together on Akihiko’s motorcycle while Uenoyama and Mafuyu would walk to the train station and head back to the Ritsuka’s apartment. The walk to the subway station was quiet, but it wasn’t an uncomfortable quiet. The two just basked in each other’s presence and Mafuyu walked as close as he could to Uenoyama without getting in the way. Wrapping his arm around the other’s shoulder, Ritsuka held onto him as they entered the train and sat down. He had noticed that the Fall air had a bit of a chill to it and when he observed the way Sato’s form was trembling, he couldn’t just stand there and let his boyfriend suffer. Sliding a bit closer to him while they were on the train, Mafuyu laid his head on the other’s shoulder and closed his eyes, relaxing as the train shook and trembled on the track. 

“Don’t fall asleep here Mafuyu. You’ll catch a cold,” Uenoyama warned gently, tugging on a piece of the other’s hair playfully, making Mafuyu pout but open his eyes. Chuckling slightly at the look he got for waking him, Uenoyama sighed and just observed the passing scenery as they got closer to their get off point. Just as Sato yawned, a voice on the speaker systems let the passengers know that they had reached their destination and Ritsuka wrapped his arm around Mafuyu’s waist and helped the boy up. “Come on, the faster we get to the apartment, the faster you can relax and rest, yeah?”

“Okay,” Mafuyu whispered, leaning into his boyfriend as they walked off the subway train and up the stairs. Holding back a whine when they practically got smacked in the face by the cool night air, Mafuyu clung to Ritsuka’s hoodie and buried his face in it. Flushing heavily at the act of affection on Sato’s end, Uenoyama pulled him closer and quickened their pace so they could reach his home faster. Finally seeing the building after ten minutes of walking, Uenoyama sighed and continued to lead the almost asleep Mafuyu towards the apartments. Taking the elevator up to his floor, the two stepped out once the doors opened and Ritsuka led Mafuyu in, closing the door with his foot. “What now?’

Rolling his eyes with a fond expression, Uenoyama toed off his shoes and gestured the other boy to do the same. Nodding softly, Mafuyu let go of Ritsuka and kicked off his red shoes, nudging them right next to the other’s black converses. Reaching out, Uenoyama took Mafuyu’s hand and intertwined their fingers, pulling him towards the living room and gently pushing him on the couch. Moving to get up again, Sato paused and decided to sit still when he received a look from the other, basically ordering him to stay where he was pushed down. Leaning back, Mafuyu sighed and pouted, causing Uenoyama to snort and reach out, ruffling his hair as he headed towards the kitchen, planning on making them something warm to drink. 

“Stay there, I’ll only be a few minutes. Make yourself a home,” Uenoyama informed, rubbing the back of his neck as he left his quiet boyfriend in his living room. Nodding softly, Mafuyu watched as Ritsuka left before he turned his attention to what was in the room he was currently in. It was average, nothing too catching to the eye but it wasn’t a bad thing, even though it was the opposite of how he saw his boyfriend to be. Moving his gaze to the simple ceiling, Mafuyu hummed out his favorite song and closed his eyes, keeping quiet as he waited for his boyfriend’s return from whatever he was doing. In the kitchen, Uenoyama finally got the milk to boil lightly before he had some chocolate and stirred until it melted. Once he was sure everything was heated through properly, Ritsuka poured the heated cocoa into their respective mugs and placed the pan in the sink, filling it with water so it could soak. Yayoi could do the dishes later anyways. Picking up the mugs carefully, Uenoyama walked back into the living room and paused when he noticed his boyfriend had managed to doze off. “Mafuyu…? Hey, come on. Wake up and drink some of this. There we go.”

Once he got the other to wake up slightly, Ritsuka handed him his mug and placed his own on the coffee table, moving towards his room for one last thing. Noticing Uenoyama leaving again, Mafuyu didn’t think much of it and continued to sip on the delicious beverage that was handed to him. Taking the mug away from his mouth, Sato glanced down in it and smiled softly when he recognized it to be hot cocoa. Hearing footsteps coming towards him, the boy glanced up and blinked when he noticed his boyfriend carrying a heavy looking blanket. Not saying a word, Uenoyama pushed the coffee table back carefully before he threw the blanket over Mafuyu’s lap, being slightly mindful of the hot cocoa he had in his hands. Once everything was situated, Ritsuka pulled the table back where it was before he too got under the blanket and close enough to Mafuyu that their thighs were touching.

“Cocoa?” Mafuyu questioned softly, wearing a smile on his face to let Uenoyama he was kidding. Flicking his forehead, Ritsuka snickered and grabbed his own mug, taking a sip and sighing when the taste went warmly down his throat. Snuggling closer to him, Mafuyu laid his head on his shoulder while he continued to drink his own beverage, keeping his eyes on the turned off television. “Why cocoa though?”

“Cocoa and a warm blanket, what else do we need in this moment?” Uenoyama mumbled, basically chugging the rest of his drink before placing it back on the table, reaching for the remote as he did so. Leaning back into Mafuyu, Uenoyama turned on the television and switched on a radio station, letting the quiet background be filled with music. Smiling into his mug, Mafuyu finished the rest of his cocoa and handed it to Uenoyama so he could place it next to his on the coffee table. “Don’t you feel better now, Mafuyu?”

Not getting a response back, Uenoyama blinked and turned a little to see Mafuyu sleepily opening and closing his eyes, obviously having a hard time staying awake since his body was warmed up on the inside from the cocoa and on the outside from sticking to her boyfriend while being under the blanket. Letting a soft smile rise on his face, Ritsuka pulled Sato closer until his face was buried in his neck and the boy was practically in his lap. Letting out a muffled squeak at this, Mafuyu tensed briefly before fingers going through his hair forced his body to go limp against Uenoyama’s. Closing his eyes, Mafuyu felt his consciousness slowly fading and before long, his breathing even out, signaling to his boyfriend that he had fallen asleep. Pressing a kiss to his head, Uenoyama continued to thread his fingers through Sato’s hair before he leaned against him as well, nuzzling his face into his soft hair. By the time Yayoi got back from wherever she was, she came across her brother and his boyfriend fast asleep, leaning against each other as the musical Uenoyama had put on before still playing lowely on the television.


End file.
